


Awaited

by kshak68



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Force Bond, Frenimies, Gen, Lovers, Redemption, balance, epIX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshak68/pseuds/kshak68
Summary: Almost 2 years have past since the battle on Crait.  Rey is running missions for the Resistance, even with the huge bounty hanging over her head. The First Order has been busy elsewhere in the galaxy. The new Supreme Leader has more important matters to handle than a scavenger, a nobody. Thinking that she can go on with her life without constantly looking over her shoulder for HIM, Rey unexpectedly, meets up with Kylo Ren/ Ben Solo on Florumm. What will happen now that they are face to face once again?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to set as Rey slid through the doors of a run-down cantina on the  
sparsely inhabited outer-rim planet of Florrum. It was dirty, it was dry, it was filthy and everything about this world, she despised. Maybe it was the signs of abject poverty that were everywhere. Maybe it was the feeling of hopelessness that permeated her surroundings. Maybe it was just simply that it reminded her of Jakku.  
Even though 2 years had past since she had left the desert planet behind, changing her life forever. The unwanted feelings swarmed through her now as she passed quietly through the door of the bar. It wouldn't serve her purpose here to allow those feelings to take control, so she took a deep breath and focused her mind on the Force.  
Rey called it to her almost easily now. She could feel it swirl around her. The brightness surrounded her and helped her control the anxiety that had rippled precariously close to the surface. She was unsure why she was so much stronger in the Force now. She still trained and meditated everyday, but no one was teaching her any new techniques. So when she sparred with Finn or Poe, she was always surprised to find new skills come to her almost effortlessly, as if she had known them all along. Rey tried not to think about where these skills came from, but something Snoke had said on the Supremacy about dark rises and light to meet it, kept haunting her.  
She had landed on Florrum roughly thirty minutes ago in the Millennium Falcon, intent on the message she had received only a few days before. She was taking a huge risk flying the Falcon here. The ship was well known and wanted by the First Order.  
Although, Rey had to admit that the First Order had been almost non-existent in the outer-rim. Now that Kylo Ren was Supreme Leader, things had changed. The First Order now ran the entire galaxy, but had for the most part ignored what remained of the Resistance and the outer-rim systems.  
The Supreme Leader had focused on abolishing slavery, creating a voluntary stormtrooper program, and paying a fair wage to those who worked in the industrial sectors. Due to this, people thought more favorably of him, so few were interested in joining the Resistance.Selfishly, Rey wanted to think that maybe the Supreme Leader was making these changes do to her and the bond they shared. She knew it was ridiculous, he had blocked their connection not long after Crait. He had not made an attempt to contact her and she certainly wouldn't either. Rey assumed that he had forgotten about her once he became ruler of the Galaxy. Afterall, she was a scavenger, nothing to his power. She forced her mind back to the task at hand. She couldn't afford to be sidetracked by the past, or distracted. She had a job to do. The Resistance was depending on her. If this meeting panned out, she would be able to bring in supplies that could relatively sustain them for months.  
As she adjusted quickly to the darkened room of the cantina, she noticed that only a few patrons were present. It was still early enough in the day that few would venture to the cantina to drown their sorrows. Rey did not lower the hood of her cape as she swiftly surveyed the room, stretching out with the Force to see if there were any dangers present. She knew she needed to act quickly and complete her mission because it would take little time for someone to notice her or her beloved Falcon and contact the First Order. The bounty that had been issued for her capture was quite large afterall. Someone could easily change their circumstances by turning her over to the Order. So, sensing no eminent danger, she moved toward the bar and sat down on a stool, raising her eyes slightly toward the large Zabrak tending the bar. “A glass of Mandalorian wine, please.” she stated. The bartender turned and looked toward her. His eyes roved over her from the tip of her hood to somewhere lower. He stared a moment too long at her face and Rey began feeling an inkling of unease as the bartender tried to look past her hood to see her face. She also felt a spike of anger that quickly dissipated from a corner of the room. Rey turned slowly to once again survey the area around her, but none of the others present seemed to be the owners of that emotion. For a second, she had felt that the anger had a familiar signature, one that she would never be able to forget and it made her breath leave her lungs. No, it's not possible. I would feel him if he was here. I would feel the darkness around him. He's the Supreme Leader, he wouldn't be on a planet like this. A shiver ran along Rey’s spine, making her tremble slightly. But just as she had earlier, she breathed deeply and called the Force back to her, calming her frayed nerves. She had a purpose for being here and she needed to carry it through. 

18 months after the battle of Crait

Leia sat reclining on her bed with pillows surrounding her comfortably. She felt old, worn down, and stretched thin. She was the last of the old-school heroes of the Republic. She was all that was left of the destroyers of the Empire. And she was so tired of war. She knew that her time was quickly coming to an end. She was not afraid to die and looked forward to seeing her twin, Luke, and Han again, somewhere beyond this life. A knock sounded lightly at her door of the hidden base on Androa. The Resistance had managed to find sanctuary there after Rey and Chewbacca made several quick lightspeed jump maneuvers to lose the First Orders’ capability to track them through space. They had managed to stay off the First Order’s radar since then. Although, rumors swirled that the Supreme Leader himself had declared the Resistance to be dead and no longer worth his time, or the First Order’s resources. The Resistance could still not be too careful and let their guard down. Leia pulled her blankets closer to her as she summoned the visitor into her room. “Come in Rey.” The Force was useful to Leia when she needed it to be.

Rey walked into the General’s room and stood solemnly, looking at the General. She was saddened by how frail Leia had become. Leia chuckled, “Well, I guess that answers any questions about how good I look.” Rey gave a small smile at this. Leia held out her hand to Rey. “Come sit beside me..” She took Rey's hand and patted it with her own when the girl came over and sat on the edge of Leia’s bed. “Poe was telling me that you received a message from a governor of an outer rim planet about a Force sensitive child there.” Rey nodded, knowing that the General still liked being in the know about what went on with her small band of soldiers. She had given the reins of control over to Poe Dameron about a month before and had slowly released her hold on control of the Resistance movement. Leia studied the young woman before her. She noticed that Rey had changed from the naïve scavenger she had sent to find Luke after the destruction of Starkiller Base. Rey had become a strong, confident Force user. But, Leia could also feel Rey’s loneliness, even though she was surrounded by friends here. Leia couldn't quite pinpoint what she felt when she was near the young Jedi. Something had changed her from her time with Luke to the time she and Chewie had rescued them from the First Order on Crait.  
Rey felt uncomfortable with the all-knowing stare that Leia confronted her with. She knew the General was Force sensitive and that she felt something was different about Rey, but she hadn't quite been able to figure it out yet.  
Rey wondered how she could tell Leia that her son possessed those same fathomless brown eyes that could nearly penetrate her soul. Even now Rey found she could hardly breath as Leia assessed her. Even after more than a year had passed, Rey could still feel Ben’s eyes begging her to join him, pleading with her not to go, to stay and rule the Galaxy by his side. Even after all this time, she could see his look of utter betrayal as he watched her close the door of the Millennium Falcon on Crait. Even now, her heart clenched as she tried to deny that she had ever had feelings for Ben Solo, who was now known throughout the Galaxy as Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. How could she tell Leia about the Force Bond between her son and Rey? Even now she could feel the slight shift in the back of her mind that told her the bond was still there. It had been quiet since Crait, but it was still there. They were still linked. He was still the only one who truly understood Rey.. She sensed that maybe both of them had been in too much pain to endure encountering the other, so both had chosen to close their bond off. She sighed wearily and rolled her neck, lifting her shoulders to stretch muscles that ached. She was so tired of this war. She was so tired of the pain and an utter-feeling of something missing inside her soul. Great, Rey thought to herself. This is a wonderful time to have an emotional breakdown. Get it together! 

The Supreme Leader sat back into the shadows of the cantina waiting in anticipation. He had been there waiting for awhile, letting other patrons in the bar forget about his presence and go about their normal business. He had caused quite a stir of uneasiness when he entered into the room. Clad in a black hooded cape, with his hood pulled forward to hide his well-known visage, he towered over all the natives of this down-trodden planet. He exuded an air of menace that caused people to shy away from him and they continued to keep their distance.  
The bartender was the only one brave enough to approach the mysterious dark-cloaked man sitting in the darkened corner. “What do you need from the bar?” The bartender had a gravelly voice that grated on Ren’s nerves. Kylo gave the man a cursory glance before answering, “Androvian Whiskey.” His voice, though soft, had an edge of steel that brooked no comment from the bartender who walked away to get the drink. Kylo sat back against the chair contemplating where his life had taken him in the last year. Gone was the manipulated apprentice, tormented and abused by Snoke. Kylo had killed him and arose in his place as the new leader of the galaxy. If he looked back at the events that had changed his trajectory, the single most important factor would be Rey at every turn. He had everything he wanted, or so he’d thought. Kylo had worked incessantly to make his vision of the galaxy begin to come to fruition. Yet, if he asked himself if he was happy, complete, or at peace, he would not be able to answer in the affirmative. No matter how much power he had acquired, no matter how much time had passed since Crait, he still couldn't get the scavenger out of his head. She haunted him everywhere he went, in his dreams, in his heart, deep in his soul. He felt the anger in him begin to rise again, although he had learned a great deal of control over the last couple of years, with Snoke out of his head, it was much easier to control his outbursts.  
Now, the time had come to carry out his plans for Rey. She had refused his proposal to join him, but he felt that now he had more that he could bargain with to ensure that she would stand by his side. He just needed to confront her. When his network of spies had failed to produce any promising results as to where the Resistance had disappeared to, Kylo had changed tactics. He assigned hired locals to be on the lookout for the Millennium Falcon and for a young woman fitting Rey’s description. He offered sizable rewards for this information. Soon, reports had begun to come in on planets near the outer-rim. These reports also revealed that Rey was recruiting Force-sensitives to train, or to side with the Resistance. 

Rey had had only a few sips of her wine when she glanced down at the thin band on her wrist to see what time it was. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she realized the person she was waiting on wasn't coming. Something is wrong. I have a bad feeling about this! Laying the credits on the bar for her drink, Rey caught the attention of the bartender. “Is there a back way out of here?” she asked quietly. The bartender gave a slight nod of his head toward a hallway behind him and went back to filling glasses for other patrons. As unassuming as possible, Rey stood and walked into the dimly lit hallway. She quickly found the back door, pushing it open, and stepping out into what looked like a narrow alley. Buildings rose on either side making the opening cooler and darker than being out in the open. Rey felt a shadow fall over her, making her shiver. Looking down both ways of the alley, she saw nothing, so she stretched out through the Force using all of her senses to search for threats. She could sense nothing at the moment that seemed to signal she was in danger, but that could change in a heartbeat. Rey walked to the left, quickly heading back toward the Falcon. She sensed a new urgency that danger was approaching. Nearing the end of the alley, three stormtroopers stepped into her path, blocking the entrance to the alley. Rey froze where she stood. This is definitely not what I had planned on doing today. Rey felt for her saber staff on her back for reassurance. She would probably not need it, she could use the Force to get out of this predicament easily. She had begun to back away from the white armor clad soldiers, moving back the way she had come, toward the other end of the alley. The troopers continued to follow her, not making any moves to apprehend her. What are they waiting for? Then, she felt the shadow descend down on her once more. This time it was heavy and intangible, as if something had been blocking it from her search earlier. She recognized its dark signature as if it was her own, and it was, technically, her other half.  
Rey’s breathing became frantic and her heartbeat accelerated. She knew if she turned around, he would be there. She knew that if she turned around, all the feelings inside of her, the ones she had pushed deep down inside herself, would come roaring back to life. She felt the emotions already sucking at her, causing an ache to rise within her heart and crushing her lungs. Rey felt his presence behind her. It hit her like a wave, making her dizzy, lightheaded even. The presence spoke into her soul, just one word was all that he needed to control her, break her.  
“Rey”  
Kylo Ren watched Rey, felt her confliction and surprise. He had concealed his signature through the Force just for this purpose. She would have never let him get this close otherwise. Rey would have run at the first pulse of his Force coming closer to her. She would have slipped through his fingers again. His scavenger was fiercely independent. Kylo motioned for his men to turn around to guard the entrance of the alleyway. They quickly complied, giving him a modicum of privacy with Rey. He took several steps, advancing to nearly be right behind her. He could here her labored breathing, coming in short bursts, and her heart beating frantically like a cornered animal.  
“Rey, look at me.”  
Kylo’s voice was soft, barely above a whisper. Rey closed her eyes trying to stop the pull of his nearness, the deep timbre of his voice. Gods, she had missed him! Slowly, with a sigh, Rey turned to face him. Her eyes finally rose to meet his and she was frozen by how beautiful he was. His hair was slightly longer, but still curled and fell into his eyes. His brown eyes held the power to trap her in them if she would just let them. His scar, the one she had given him, still marked his cheek. Although, it was less noticeable than before. She noticed that he looked tired. The dark circles under his eyes were pronounced.  
The ache inside her stole her breath as his eyes stared into hers, seeing all of her feelings for him, her need for him. Kylo then took one more step, as he reached for her, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. The shock of their bodies colliding causing Rey to lose focus. His lips descended down to hers, pausing just before touching. Rey gasped, feeling his breath on her lips. Without even a thought she lifted up to the tips of her toes, wanting to close the gap between his lips and hers. Kylo closed the distance and gently touched her lips with his, feeling her softness, tasting her for the first time. He had dreamed of this moment. The Force had created her for him. She was his!  
Rey melted into him ,no longer having the strength to resist him, her hands rising to his chest of their own accord, and then up into his hair, tangling into his dark, soft curls, pulling him down more firmly to her mouth. Kylo sensed her compliance, her acceptance, deepening the kiss and placing his lips more firmly on hers. His tongue gently swiping across the seam of her lips asking for entrance. When Rey elicited a soft moan, Kylo growled in reply, taking her more firmly in his grasp and deepening the kiss. Parting her lips and mingling his tongue with hers, Kylo quickly lifter her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued to plunder her mouth, learning the taste of her.  
Rey relished the feel of his silky hair sliding through her fingers. She was entranced by the softness of his lips, his breathing in time with hers. For precious seconds she was lost in the feelings that she had hidden even from herself for so many months.  
As was inevitable, Rey slowly began to come to her senses, realizing that this was wrong. Why is he here? This can't be happening! I need to get away from him! All of these things began to scream loudly within her brain as her heart continued to long for the kisses Kylo was giving her. Gathering her resolve and the Force around her like a shield, Rey positioned her foot in a backward step and pushed against his chest. Her strength had doubled since Ren had encountered her last. Rey’s force push stunned him as he flew backwards and impacted against the building wall behind him. Before he could regain his footing, Rey was jumping up to land on a metal balcony of the building opposite of him. As he stood, Ren stretched out with his hand, closing his hand into a fist.  
Rey was suddenly frozen where she stood on the balcony. She could feel Kylo’s anger and his power through the Force. She could not move. Rey felt herself being lifted from the balcony and lowered down to stand before him. He still held her immobile through the Force. Kylo’s eyes roved over her, fire flashing in the brown depth of his eyes. “You belong by my side, Rey! You belong to me and I will not let you go this time!” Rey felt the anger rise up inside her at his words. She had been a slave for 19 years on Jakku and she was never going to be controlled by another person ever again. “I belong to no one! You may be the Supreme Leader of the galaxy, but I will never belong to you!” Her breath came in heavy pants, her heart beating frantically in her chest. She felt caged by his eyes and his power. Kylo’s mouth turned up slightly at the corner. His eyes sparkled wickedly. “Is that a challenge Rey? If it is, then I accept.” With that, he softly waved his hands across her eyes and with a whispered “sleep”, Rey’s world descended into the dark of unconsciousness.

Revenant (4hours later)  
The newly christened dreadnought, the Revenant, was a sight to behold. Kylo admired it as his shuttle approached the entrance to his personal hangar. Yes, being Supreme Leader certainly had its perks. He glanced down at the woman cradled in his arms. This was the second time he had held her so.  
Kylo remembered back to when he had first encountered Rey on Takodana. He had refused to let the stormtrooper carry her back to his shuttle. No one would touch her, but him. It was no different now. Kylo understood how angry Rey would be when she regained consciousness. He smirked to think of seeing her emotions and feel them wash over him. This young woman was so unlike anyone he had ever encountered. Even now, he felt the Force working through her. She needed a teacher and he would be the one to fill the vacancy, with or without her approval.

Chapter 2

The first thing Rey became aware of was the soft humming of vibrations from a ship in hyperdrive. She then realized that it was not the same hum that came from the engines of the Millennium Falcon. With a jerk, she bolted upright, gasping for breath as the memory of what happened came rushing back to her.   
“Nooo!”she growled. This isn't happening again!   
Looking frantically around the room, Rey took in the large viewport and the blue streaks of light rushing past as the ship travelled at lightspeed. She had been placed on a large bed covered in black sheets. All around her, Rey noticed a sparsely furnished room. A desk rested against the wall in front of her. It contained several holopads, several bottles, and, surprisingly, several pieces of paper. This would have intrigued the scavenger in Rey if she hadn't been so angry. Paper was extremely rare. It would bring with it many portions if Rey would have traded it with Unkar Plutt on Jakku.   
Slowly rising from the bed, Rey stretched out with the Force to feel for HIS presence nearby. He wasn't there, but he had managed to mask his signature from her in the cantina. So resigned, Rey quietly walked to one of the door panels in the wall. As she approached, one of the doors slid open to reveal a spacious refresher. It was done in black and white tiles. There was a large white tub and walk-in shower area. One wall was lined with cabinets, 2 sinks, and a full length mirror. She stood in front of the mirror, frowning at how disheveled she looked.   
Sighing, Rey turned and walked out of the room. Turning toward the right as she came back into the bedroom, she approached a double panel in the wall. The doors slid silently apart as she neared and Rey found herself looking into what was a large, open room that consisted of a small kitchen area, dining room, and a living room. The entire room was done in a color scheme of black, white, and gray. Rey walked toward another large viewport, the twin of the one in the bedroom. She passed 2 long, leather sofas on her way. She knew without a doubt that these were the rooms of the Supreme Leader. As she looked out into space, pressing her head against the cold transparasteel window, she felt trapped, panicked. The voice in her head asking questions she could not answer. Why now? Why claim her now after almost 2 years of no contact? Why was her heart racing at the thought of seeing Him again? And… That kiss?

Rey knew he had felt betrayed by her actions after the battle in the throne room. She knew he was angry, to say the least. She had gone back to the Resistance and abandoned him. She had been no different than all the others who left him. Rey realized that now. She had a lot of time to think at night, while fixing the Falcon, while helping to rebuild the group that would defeat the First Order. She had tried to fight thinking about him at all. However, the Force wouldn't let her forget him. At night, still desperate to sleep, images of Ben would flash through her mind like a holovid, playing on repeat. Images of his expression when he fought her on Starkiller Base, after he had killed his father, when she had called him a monster, and when they touched hands on Ahch-To, all tormented her, leaving her exhausted the next morning.

Rey knew she hadn't given up on him. She just didn't feel that staying with him would have been the right thing to do at the time, even though her heart disagreed. How could she stay when her friends were dying before her eyes? How could she stay when his ideals and hers were so far apart? Kylo had offered her the Galaxy, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Ben, just Ben. The feelings she had for him hadn't really gone away. She had denied them and pushed them deep into her conscience. She suspected that Ben had done the same. He had just had a lot more practice at hiding his true feelings.   
When he had told her to let the past die, he really had been talking about himself. He still needed the love and acceptance of a family that had turned their backs on him, were afraid of him. Now, Rey came to terms with how she was no better. Tears fell unbidden as she stared out, unseeing, into the blue glow of space. She had missed him and she still had hope for him. Rey also hoped that she could fix what was broken through her actions. She was a scavenger after all. 

So lost in her thoughts, Rey failed to notice the swoosh of the doors to the apartment opening. She even failed to notice the surge in the Force as Kylo Ren strode into the room. He stopped just inside the doors, his gaze zeroing in on her immediately. Slowly, Rey turned to look at him. “What do you intend to do now that you have me?” Her voice sounded small, afraid and she lifted her chin to counteract its frailty.   
Still staring at her with an unreadable expression, Kylo took several steps toward her, seeing if she would flee from him if he came any closer.   
“I haven't decided yet.” He stated in that deep timbre that gave her chills.   
Rey watched warily as he slowly took more steps to reach her. She felt her heart race as if indeed she was preparing to run from him. She was afraid of him, she realized suddenly. Not because he would hurt her, but because of how he made her feel. How he made her tremble with just a few words. How he made her breath quicken by looking at her as he was now. How she wanted him to reach out as he had on Ahch-to and touch her. These feelings were new to Rey. She had never wanted anyone to get close to her. She kept everyone at arms length because it was safer that way. However, her feelings for Ben were different.   
He had come to a stop directly in front of her now. His gaze raking over her face, lowering to peruse her whole frame, then returning to rest on her lips before turning to look out of the window as she had done earlier.   
“You don't have some sinister plan, Supreme Leader?” She asked with sarcasm, emphasizing his title just a bit to get his attention.   
He looked at her again, his eyes narrowing in irritation. “No, I didn't think you would be so careless as to let me catch you!” Crossing his arms over his chest and standing to his full height to tower over her, Kylo leaned in to look at her more closely. “That was very foolish of you Rey!” “ If I could sneak up on you so easily, it's a wonder that a bounty hunter hadn't picked you up and delivered you to me sooner! Although I should thank you for saving the First Order all those credits from your bounty.”   
Rey huffed in annoyance. He always succeeded in baiting her into an argument. It's what he did best, stirring her emotions into a chaotic mess. “Well, unlike you, who seems to have nothing better to do than chase me around the galaxy, I was attempting to acquire supplies for the Resistance!”  
Kylo smirked, “Yes, how is supply hunting going with all the blockades I have in place? I would have hoped that the General had better things for her precious Jedi to do than run around scavenging for food! At this Kylo reverted back to the words he had spoken in the throne room. Words that had broken Rey’s heart. “You could have joined me! You could have anything you desired, but you chose the Resistance and I will destroy them!”   
At that precise moment, the Revenant came out of hyperspace. The small lurch of the ship caught Rey by surprise upsetting her balance. She gasped as she stumbled into Kylo. He responded by catching her and wrapping his arms around her waist to steady her. Rey caught herself as she placed both hand on Ben’s chest. She looked up at him, noticing his eyes fixated on her mouth. As she leaned into him, Ben lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. Rey felt her body rise up to meet him as if she had no control, or as if the Force was pushing her. The magnetic pull to him had her lips meeting his in an almost desperate need. She accepted his kiss and returned it with a moan. Ben growled and righted his hold on her, pulling her body tightly against his. “Rey…” he sighed. His voice soft and gentle, only for her to hear. “Rey… please!” Her fingers slid up to his hair, tangling in it as she returned his kiss.   
“Ben?” she asked. Wondering at the new feelings coursing through her body. She had never experienced this. She had never dreamed that she could feel such need for another person. She longed for something more, just as she longed for Ben to kiss her forever. She wanted this. She needed this. “Ohhh…” she gasped as she pressed more tightly against him. Realizing that she had found what her heart had been waiting for. The belonging she had always sought but never found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing Rey became aware of was the soft humming of vibrations from a ship in hyperdrive. She then realized that it was not the same hum that came from the engines of the Millennium Falcon. With a jerk, she bolted upright, gasping for breath as the memory of what happened came rushing back to her.   
“Nooo!”she growled. This isn't happening again!   
Looking frantically around the room, Rey took in the large viewport and the blue streaks of light rushing past as the ship travelled at lightspeed. She had been placed on a large bed covered in black sheets. All around her, Rey noticed a sparsely furnished room. A desk rested against the wall in front of her. It contained several holopads, several bottles, and, surprisingly, several pieces of paper. This would have intrigued the scavenger in Rey if she hadn't been so angry. Paper was extremely rare. It would bring with it many portions if Rey would have traded it with Unkar Plutt on Jakku.   
Slowly rising from the bed, Rey stretched out with the Force to feel for HIS presence nearby. He wasn't there, but he had managed to mask his signature from her in the cantina. So resigned, Rey quietly walked to one of the door panels in the wall. As she approached, one of the doors slid open to reveal a spacious refresher. It was done in black and white tiles. There was a large white tub and walk-in shower area. One wall was lined with cabinets, 2 sinks, and a full length mirror. She stood in front of the mirror, frowning at how disheveled she looked.   
Sighing, Rey turned and walked out of the room. Turning toward the right as she came back into the bedroom, she approached a double panel in the wall. The doors slid silently apart as she neared and Rey found herself looking into what was a large, open room that consisted of a small kitchen area, dining room, and a living room. The entire room was done in a color scheme of black, white, and gray. Rey walked toward another large viewport, the twin of the one in the bedroom. She passed 2 long, leather sofas on her way. She knew without a doubt that these were the rooms of the Supreme Leader. As she looked out into space, pressing her head against the cold transparasteel window, she felt trapped, panicked. The voice in her head asking questions she could not answer. Why now? Why claim her now after almost 2 years of no contact? Why was her heart racing at the thought of seeing Him again? And… That kiss?

Rey knew he had felt betrayed by her actions after the battle in the throne room. She knew he was angry, to say the least. She had gone back to the Resistance and abandoned him. She had been no different than all the others who left him. Rey realized that now. She had a lot of time to think at night, while fixing the Falcon, while helping to rebuild the group that would defeat the First Order. She had tried to fight thinking about him at all. However, the Force wouldn't let her forget him. At night, still desperate to sleep, images of Ben would flash through her mind like a holovid, playing on repeat. Images of his expression when he fought her on Starkiller Base, after he had killed his father, when she had called him a monster, and when they touched hands on Ahch-To, all tormented her, leaving her exhausted the next morning.

Rey knew she hadn't given up on him. She just didn't feel that staying with him would have been the right thing to do at the time, even though her heart disagreed. How could she stay when her friends were dying before her eyes? How could she stay when his ideals and hers were so far apart? Kylo had offered her the Galaxy, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Ben, just Ben. The feelings she had for him hadn't really gone away. She had denied them and pushed them deep into her conscience. She suspected that Ben had done the same. He had just had a lot more practice at hiding his true feelings.   
When he had told her to let the past die, he really had been talking about himself. He still needed the love and acceptance of a family that had turned their backs on him, were afraid of him. Now, Rey came to terms with how she was no better. Tears fell unbidden as she stared out, unseeing, into the blue glow of space. She had missed him and she still had hope for him. Rey also hoped that she could fix what was broken through her actions. She was a scavenger after all. 

So lost in her thoughts, Rey failed to notice the swoosh of the doors to the apartment opening. She even failed to notice the surge in the Force as Kylo Ren strode into the room. He stopped just inside the doors, his gaze zeroing in on her immediately. Slowly, Rey turned to look at him. “What do you intend to do now that you have me?” Her voice sounded small, afraid and she lifted her chin to counteract its frailty.   
Still staring at her with an unreadable expression, Kylo took several steps toward her, seeing if she would flee from him if he came any closer.   
“I haven't decided yet.” He stated in that deep timbre that gave her chills.   
Rey watched warily as he slowly took more steps to reach her. She felt her heart race as if indeed she was preparing to run from him. She was afraid of him, she realized suddenly. Not because he would hurt her, but because of how he made her feel. How he made her tremble with just a few words. How he made her breath quicken by looking at her as he was now. How she wanted him to reach out as he had on Ahch-to and touch her. These feelings were new to Rey. She had never wanted anyone to get close to her. She kept everyone at arms length because it was safer that way. However, her feelings for Ben were different.   
He had come to a stop directly in front of her now. His gaze raking over her face, lowering to peruse her whole frame, then returning to rest on her lips before turning to look out of the window as she had done earlier.   
“You don't have some sinister plan, Supreme Leader?” She asked with sarcasm, emphasizing his title just a bit to get his attention.   
He looked at her again, his eyes narrowing in irritation. “No, I didn't think you would be so careless as to let me catch you!” Crossing his arms over his chest and standing to his full height to tower over her, Kylo leaned in to look at her more closely. “That was very foolish of you Rey!” “ If I could sneak up on you so easily, it's a wonder that a bounty hunter hadn't picked you up and delivered you to me sooner! Although I should thank you for saving the First Order all those credits from your bounty.”   
Rey huffed in annoyance. He always succeeded in baiting her into an argument. It's what he did best, stirring her emotions into a chaotic mess. “Well, unlike you, who seems to have nothing better to do than chase me around the galaxy, I was attempting to acquire supplies for the Resistance!”  
Kylo smirked, “Yes, how is supply hunting going with all the blockades I have in place? I would have hoped that the General had better things for her precious Jedi to do than run around scavenging for food! At this Kylo reverted back to the words he had spoken in the throne room. Words that had broken Rey’s heart. “You could have joined me! You could have anything you desired, but you chose the Resistance and I will destroy them!”   
At that precise moment, the Revenant came out of hyperspace. The small lurch of the ship caught Rey by surprise upsetting her balance. She gasped as she stumbled into Kylo. He responded by catching her and wrapping his arms around her waist to steady her. Rey caught herself as she placed both hand on Ben’s chest. She looked up at him, noticing his eyes fixated on her mouth. As she leaned into him, Ben lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. Rey felt her body rise up to meet him as if she had no control, or as if the Force was pushing her. The magnetic pull to him had her lips meeting his in an almost desperate need. She accepted his kiss and returned it with a moan. Ben growled and righted his hold on her, pulling her body tightly against his. “Rey…” he sighed. His voice soft and gentle, only for her to hear. “Rey… please!” Her fingers slid up to his hair, tangling in it as she returned his kiss.   
“Ben?” she asked. Wondering at the new feelings coursing through her body. She had never experienced this. She had never dreamed that she could feel such need for another person. She longed for something more, just as she longed for Ben to kiss her forever. She wanted this. She needed this. “Ohhh…” she gasped as she pressed more tightly against him. Realizing that she had found what her heart had been waiting for. The belonging she had always sought but never found.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I have had this story started for over 3 months now. I finally got the nerve to post it. Leave comments, kudos. Thanks😊


End file.
